An Unwanted Life
by EagleSpiritsWisdom
Summary: As he held the knife to his hostage he glared at the females around… a world where males are slaves… how could he escape? Rated M NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: As he held the knife to his hostage he glared at the females around. A world where males are slaves, how could he escape? To join the rebellion would be suicide, but if he didn't.

Rated M NaruxHina

**Warning**: Rape, Reverse rape, Graphic sex, Language, Violence, Blood, Crude/Dark humor, WAR, etc.

Format

Narration

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_- Flashback -_

_*Sound Effects/Noises*_

**Loud sound effects**

**An Unwanted Life**

* * *

_**START**_

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Hey superdick! Wake up!"

The sleeping blond's muscles tensed at the command, the banging echoed all throughout his room that made it utterly impossible to continue sleeping.

Thoughts of who it was ran through his mind, which guard was it this time? Courtney, or maybe Mira? Another series of banging rang throughout his room, along with a second command and this time he was sure on who it was.

Great, he really didn't want to deal with her out of all of them, his body refused to move, not wanting to deal with these females today, sure about the schedule they had in store for him.

Let's see, beating, beating, bitch, beating, eat, Oh- more beating. A day he definitely wasn't looking forward to, Tara always made sure to get in a few biting insults which annoyed him to no end.

Then again maybe he was just being a bit overdramatic, there were many others that had much worse than he did. He could be that new anorexic kid that had just been transferred here, hell he knew what it was like to be the new guy.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Tightening his fist he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to dig his head into his cot. He really did not want to wake up right now, whenever he had dreams it was usually nightmares, but this one was actually a little-

"Wake up dumbshit!"

_'Please shut the fuck up!'_

The banging just wouldn't stop, pounding over and over as the woman on the other side of the door kept yelling profantities at him, most likely smiling as she said these. Over and over the banging rang in his ears until he couldn't ignore it any more.

"I'm up!"

Tiredly he sat up, his orange metallic collar clinking as he did, in the middle of it a silver plate displayed his name to whoever looked at it, he wore gray rags a T-shirt and shorts.

Naruto opened his eyes, the banging on the door sounding more like gun shots firing off next to his ear than anything else.

She could have come in the door anytime, but she always loved to make him miserable, the fuck he'd know why all he knew was she didn't like him, and he plainly did not like females.

_'Not in the sexual sense of course-'_

Interrupting himself, he tried to listen to the voice outside the door, apparantly she was saying something.

"-istress wants all you slaves in the ball room in five minutes." She explained unlocking the door to his small room, a room which consisted of gray brick walls, a steel door, a small porcelain toilet, and a cot for him to sleep on.

Glaring at the door he shook his head to rid himself of the sleepiness. He'd better go before she decided to come in and tell him again.

He dug a finger into his ear and yawned, "The ball room... tch." Who was gonna be the lucky one this time? He hoped beyond hope it was him.

That was the one main problem Naruto had with these females, he could never understand them. No matter how much he observed, no matter how much he tried to please them… it always seemed they had something to bitch about from what he could gather from their behavior.

He got them drinks, they changed their mind; He got them food, didn't fix it right; He readied their baths, too much water; He went out and bought what they asked of him, got the wrong kind; He complimented them, it insulted them; He obeyed, they bitched.

Even when it came to the sex that was required of him, he'd do everything they told him to and yet they were unhappy in the end. Why was this, the only answer he could ever hope to give his tired confused brain a set of peace was that whatever the male thought was good, was wrong for those females.

Then again every time he _had_ done those tasks he was less than eager to execute. He couldn't fucking imagine what I'd be like if the roles were reversed, why the hell did they have to bother him?

Of course the answer was easy, he was a slave. Plain and simple.

He stood up, popping the joints that ached as he did.

It was said that there was a time when the world was not controlled by the dictator bitch Naruto knew today, that woman Konan.

A place where it was said that males and females had once been equals, but that didn't exactly mean peace, from what the females had told him it was way worse back then, a much more dark and chaotic world.

Where man held a higher position, the world was steeped in war, wars had sprung up like a yearly occurance that threatened to tear Earth apart with it's chaos. But that all changed when an organization showed itself to the world.

The organization had been hiding in secret until it was strong enough to show itself, An organization called Akatsuki, a stupid name if you asked him.

Anyway Akatsuki was an organization filled with thousands of men and woman with nine extremely skilled and talented leaders in all aspects you could think of, strategically they were masters, master marksmen, swordsmen, fighters you name it.

Some say they had been experiments, and with their brilliant minds they created new weapons, new technology never before seen and overall more advanced than what their enemies had, with these weapons and technology forces were wiped out.

Their goal was world domination. Behind them millions of men, and women were said to have been brainwashed into believing that one of their leaders was a god living among them because of the weapon that he had created, with it they wiped out cities, states, countries, continents even or so he had been told.

Akatsuki had been under the tuteledge of one person, Madara Uchiha.

He was tired of the fighting that defined humans. He wanted to gain control of the world so the wars and fights would stop.

The governments and their militaries were no match, by the time Akatsuki had surfaced they found out that people within their own military were also members of the group, mayors, senators, prime ministers, nobles, daimyo's and leaders all fell.

But this wasn't done without casualties and betrayal, the leaders had fell in battle one by one until the final decisive battle for control of the world. Just as the world was within Madara's grasp, it had been taken away.

Betrayed by their weakest leader, Konan. With her lover's death, whom Madara sent on a suicide mission, Konan had swiftly eliminated the leader of Akatsuki, the world was within her palm and she then used her power to shape the world into what she wanted, believing that had she been in charge none of their leaders would have died, she is the last original leader.

Maybe her lover's death had knocked a screw loose, forcing men into submission, and turning all other females in their favor, those who refused were dealt with and still being dealt with.

Man wasn't going to go quietly, and women who believed this to be wrong fought back as well, forming a rebellion- Damn it he was getting carried away.

And so that's how man had been utterly fucked over by Konan.

At least… that's what his father told him who was told by his father.

His father was born two years after the world was taken over by Akatsuki which had been in 2023 Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was born, at 17 years of age he was bought by a rich woman named Kushina Uzumaki, later on had a child, in this time of age the male takes on the females last name.

Kushina had no care for him so she gave him to the slave owners, Kushina later on died and because of this Minato was sent back to the slave dorm when Naruto turned 4, Minato told him this story.

Two years later he was again bought by a woman named Yoko, though her nick name was Kyuubi, and he hadn't seen his father since… ten years since he'd seen him, probably won't see him ever again... the image of the bitch Yoko forever in his mind, his hate for his parents were strong, very strong and he doubted he could ever forgive them.

The owner of this slave pound's name was Tsume Inuzuka, a horrible bitch really. Her daughter Hana being encouraged into buying a slave, turned out to be her brother Kiba, though he wasn't really bought he still lived here. Forced to do Hana's every bidding, it was a subject Naruto humored over Kiba, he had to even tend to her sexual needs, at least until someone bought him.

This place was a slave dorm, a place where a woman could go to buy slaves. The place holding a total of Three hundred slaves, which meant a slim chance he'd be adopted, Kami he hoped not.

Then again Naruto wasn't the most luckiest person to ever live, hell he had already been bought at least five times. Some shit about his soul-deep blue eyes and whiskers crap. Though every time he was taken out he was returned not even a month later because of his '_wild rebellious behavior'_ and each time he was returned he was beaten, no not whipped, beaten as in having the ever-loving shit kicked out of him, whipping was only for the well-behaved.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked down a large corridor filled with very beautiful paintings, nice carpet and other female decorating.

Today they were heading to the ball room, everyone knew that when the slaves were called to the ball room there was a rich person visiting to see the slaves, and maybe buy two or three to fuck and do their homely crap.

As he walked to the entrance to the ball room like everyone else, a guard standing by the door handed him a sheet of paper and a pencil like every other time.

Entering the room he stopped to fill in the sheet.

"Hey dumbass you finished!" A woman interrupted him three minutes in, her head on his right shoulder as she leaned on him from behind looking at the paper he finished filling out.

"Yeah I'm finished." He answered with a frown as she snatched the paper from his grip, leaving him to line up in a line for the woman to choose out.

The room was large, very very large filled with beautiful gold, silver, glass, and carpet decorating, walking over to the line up of slaves each around 15-16 year's old. It was the woman's requested age preference.

Every slaves walking was neat, their back straight, their faces blank just like they were taught to do. Chest out, muscles flexed and feet together.

Looking over he gave a pat on the back to a black haired teen who held the perfect slave image.

"Hey Teme." Naruto greeted like usual, the teen glanced at him and grunted in acknowledgement, Naruto grinned knowing exactly what to say to push his button's.

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked nudging his shoulder, He rolled his eyes in return, his blue collar jingling.

"What's the wager?" He asked keeping his arms by his side, Naruto grinned.

"Whoever gets the female to look at them the longest wins, the loser has to give up their food at lunch, alright?" He explained seeing Sasuke smirk competitively at him.

"Hn, we'll just see about that." He grunted.

"Hey, count me in to?" Another, three person's down, his belly sticking out farther than most, his spikey brown hair, and swirls on his cheeks, and a red collar decorated his neck, he held his stomach as he said this, groaning in hunger like he always did.

Naruto smiled.

"Your going to lose –ttebayo!" He exclaimed with mischievousness.

The person beside Choji muttering to himself, him having a gray collar, "Troublesome." He sighed.

Leaning forward Naruto looked down the line, spotting his target with the black collar.

"Yo Kiba you want in? If you win you'll have more energy for your doggystyle with your sister!" he yelled knowing full well the guy liked dogs, chuckles were heard as males tried to control themselves.

"Fuck you!" He retorted.

Before another word could be uttered the sound of a door opening stopped all movement and conversation, the males righted themselves.

Tsume was seen walking in as she stared down all the slaves in the line, her hands behind her back, a smirk seen on her face as every slave showed their best behavior.

Everyone knew that if you gave the slightest disrespect, it would be dealt with by an ass kicking and no lunch, which for him sucked a lot.

As she walked forward she looked side to side at each person, after a few sweat consuming minutes she spoke.

"You all know why you've been brought here, five teenage girls are going to be picking out their first males, that means five or six of you will be going to your new home, you know what's expected of you, tomorrow there will be three more to be selected." She explained as she walked down the line.

"You have been requested by them, and I expect you to be on your best behavior, if not…" she dragged out for added effect, her walking slowing down as she stopped in front of a guy with a silver collar, his name reading Sai, the common asshole of the bunch.

"You will be dealt with accordingly." She finished as she stared at him. He raised his hands in defense and he smiled.

"Mistress Tsume, I'm hurt that you believe I would do such a thing, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He promised, Tsume not once falling for it, but nonetheless she walked back to the door.

"We'll see… I'll return with your might be owners." She ended with her back turned to them, Naruto rolling his eyes as she did.

Before he knew it he was on his knees, a female kicked him in his calf from behind, he grunted in pain for a few stinging seconds, registering what happened before looking back at Tara with a glare, he yelled in confusion.

"Nani? What was that for, I didn't even do anything yet!" he yelled, the woman smirked at him, other female guards chuckled at the sight.

"Just getting the first strike out of the way." She waved off before she stepped back on guard, mumbling to himself he stood back up, dusting himself off, Sasuke's condescending smirk caught his eye as he stood up.

"Go to hell Sasuke." He mumbled, standing up straight just in time for the door to re-open.

Five females walked in ranging from fifteen to sixteen, the first one to enter was a pink haired girl with green eyes, the second was a blonde haired girl with bluish green eyes, the third was a brown haired girl fixed in two buns, the fourth was a four tailed blonde girl with green eyes, and the last… looking at the group the fifth was hidden within the group, he knew she had bluish black hair from his vision.

The pink and light blonde haired girls were giggling, the sound of it made him want to shout at them, though he knew better, their lust filled eyes as they stared down the men disgusted him, tilting his head down a little his whisker marks seemed to darken a little.

The five stopped and stood out, Naruto now being able to see the fifth one, the girl having lavender eyes, quite unique actually.

"So, which would you girls like to choose." Tsume asked, the pink haired girl glancing at Naruto, Naruto smirking in his mind.

"Hmm, his hair's kinda cute, though I don't like those scars on his cheeks." She elaborated with a frown, walking forward she lifted his face up was her first finger and thumb, cheeking him over.

The Lavender haired girl leaned forward curiously, seriously invading his space so much that he thought about stepping back.

"I think their cute." She complimented with a small smile slowly bringing her hand up to carress his left cheek, Naruto was thinking about biting her but restrained himself.

"Ehh cute and all, but I don't like blonde hair… No offense Ino, Temari." The brown haired girl shrugged as they smirked.

11…12…13…14…15…16 seconds, beat that teme.

"None taken Tenten."

The pink girl finally taking her hands off him as she looked over to Sasuke.

"He's much better, nice eyes, we'll fix the hair, but the bodies great… hmm Sasuke's your name?" She questioned as she stared at his collar, Sasuke glancing at Naruto, mentally gloating.

As she felt up the boy's ab's, she smiled.

"You're coming home with me!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together she turned to the spikey haired owner.

"How much?" She asked walking over to her.

"Ano, Sakura-chan make sure your positive on your choice." Hinata advised as she turned away from her staring contest with Naruto, Sakura waving her hand at her.

"Don't worry Hinata I am, trust me!" She replied

The girl named Temari walked over to him, staring straight in the face before walking on down the line.

"Hmm none of these are my type." She mumbled, staring in disgust at the plump kid before her. She walked over and was about to walk again before stopping herself. stepping closer she examined the boy with the pineapple head, her eyes scanning him as she gave a smirk, Shikamaru staring back at her, his eyes and facial features showing he was either very miserable, or just didn't care.

Grabbing his head she forced their lips to meet.

"Jeez Temari, don't fuck him now! Wait till he's washed!" The other blonde haired girl suggested as she stuck out her tongue.

"That's not nice Ino-chan." Hinata lectured.

"But it's true!" Ino cried in defense.

After a few seconds, she stopped, licking her lips and savoring the taste she stared at him with a widened smirk.

"Great kisser, this one's mine." She claimed, from the way Shikamaru's eyes widened Naruto knew he'd never been picked before because of his lazy personality.

"He looks like he's about to keel over." Ino put in her two cents, Temari flipping her off in return.

"I got these two!" Tenten squealed as she grabbed two boy's with a green and white collar by their waist, hugging them, her being in the middle.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, no one had ever chosen Lee before, Neji had twice though… no one knew what happened.

"You are too much Ten-chan!" Hinata gasped, seeing that her friend had chosen two guys, Tenten smiling in return.

"Hurry up Hina-chan we don't have all day!" Ino interrupted, startling the girl.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll choose tomorrow, right now I'm picking the birthday girl's present." Ino replied pointing to Kiba, the look of surprise on his face from the choice, Tsume tilting her head as she said this.

Hinata raised a doubtful brow, "I'm not sure if he would be her type... Besides you didn't even check him over." She pointed out as Ino stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not going near him until he takes a bath, he smells like a wet dog, besides I have a sense about these things I can totally tell he's a great fucker!" She smiled as she clasped her hands together, the males around trying to hold in their laughter, Kiba putting his head down.

Figures…

"Ino-chan, that's not something to say in public…" Hinata mumbled, Ino rolling her eyes.

"Just choose."

"Ano, I'm choosing him." She said as she pointed at him like a child, Naruto almost growled, not another one.

Tsume frowned at the lavender eyed girl's choice.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She replied, Hinata staring at her as she said this.

"It's fine Tsume-san." She assured innocently as she stared at her, the slave owner biting her lip in doubt before giving in.

"Alright, come with me and I'll set everything up, you'll be able to pick them up in two weeks tops." She replied leading them out of the room.

Glancing at Sasuke he smirked while Naruto frowned.

"I won." He whispered.

"Bullshit, that girl was staring at me the whole time –ttebayo!" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh.. the feeling of being selected for another family..._

The place was surrounded by gray brick walls and barred windows, the table they sat at was made of metal as were their trays. The only source of entertainment was to talk to another slave.

Naruto felt his stomach curl as the woman that served lunch slapped a bunch of meat onto his plate, Naruto staring at the food for a long while as she did this the huge chunk of meat seemed to be warning him that he'd get sick if he ate it... ah what the fuck he never gotten sick before.

Shrugging his shoulders he walked over to the table that he usually sat at that now currently held Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Shikamaru; more would come later on but surely Choji would be last probably begging for more food like usual.

Dropping his plate on the table it to made a nasty echo of metal against metal causing Shikamaru to become even more paranoid than he already was, he seemed to be over thinking the reason that blonde slut had picked him.

"Hey bitch lickers." Naruto greeted as the people who occupied the table looked toward him, Naruto stopping what he was doing so he could ponder something for a moment before he smiled and turned to Kiba.

"Oh sorry Kiba." Naruto apologized Kiba glaring at him.

"Why you son of a-"

Naruto always loved to pick on him. It was never hard to figure out why Kiba had wanted more food than given at lunch then suddenly not return to his cell when the others had to, he needed to stock up on energy for his daily sin.

Naruto wondered how Kiba thought of his family, he knew it wasn't a very pleasant one, who the hell would praise their family after their mother stuck you within one of the cell's and having your elder sister have you as a slave. The constant anger on his face let Naruto know that he did not like it here at all.

Hell who would like it here? Here it was considered a male's hell, the second worst scenario, being adopted by a man-beater being first place.

Oh sure it sounded funny, but those kinds of chicks were fucking terrifying.

If a female came here it could have very well have been considered paradise having men follow your every whim... fuck did he hate Tsume, and these female guards, he was less than eager to return to his cell where he was sure a few females would give him a 'going away present' by kicking his ass... or rape, it was either one or the other, sometimes both. He just hoped he wouldn't pass out this time... from the beating of course.

He was somewhat thinking of a way of avoiding going to his cell while making it seem like he didn't plan it.

"Ugh I want more!" Choji cut in Kiba's threat as he made it to the table, it wasn't fair that he was able to con the woman into giving him more food than the others with his 'Innocent and Caring' attitude, it was probably just because he always had his head in a girls ass by complimenting them, then getting punched before going back to kissing their feet then the girl's would give him more food.

The next to join the table had been Sai with a smile on his face with his god-damn eyes closed.

Choji must have been suffering inside, Naruto knew that much. When he first came here he had been around ten years old.

It was rare but there was always one of those sick bitches that were older than them, a 17 year old girl came in and requested 10 year olds, he could see the lust in the women's eyes as she eyed the boned Choji near tears. There was always one of those sick fuckers that came in every now and then, Naruto pitied him at that time before Shikamaru had said something to her, he didn't know what but it sure as hell might've been the reason Choji was still here.

Ever since then Choji had thanked him and they were best friends, Choji had been so close to losing it he concentrated on eating to solve his problems, Shikamaru pitying him gave him his share as well as a few others. He began to grow bigger, he was glad that he wasn't being picked but the insults that he received tore a hole in his chest. He would cry and turn to food while Shikamaru patted his back.

He wasn't that fat... just fatter than them. Anyway the poor bitch must be feeling horrible, his best friend had been picked and like everyone knew that once you've been picked you might very well not ever see them again.

He was sure that he bawled his eyes out before they came to lunch, Shikamaru seemed near that point as well seeing as how he considered Choji like his own brother... Sucked to be them.

"Hn... Shut up Naruto." Sasuke grumbled as he quietly bit into his bread on the side, Naruto raising his eyebrows at that. His only friend that he would actually _give _a shit about, when his father had been adopted again, he met Sasuke sitting here in this exact lunch room crying.

Naruto had been too at a different table, he felt that he deserved to be the only one to cry seeing as how he was abused more than a slave should be, he thought Sasuke had it easy because he had no idea who he was.

He didn't want to be abused, instead he wanted to be the one to deliver it, so who better than a kid who was vulnerable and weak? He demanded Sasuke's lunch, and he refused, both of them getting in a fist fight because of it... they were about 8 at that time.

Nearly stabbing each other with near-by silverwears the guards threw them into the isolation room. It was a room that you were thrown into to spend an amount of ten or so hours with the one you got in a fight with or yourself if you provoked the guards enough.

To put it in simpler terms it was a place to have a 'time-out' to say the least.

Its worse than you think, many times he's been in that box with and without another person accompanying him.

When it was those times when he had a person accompanying him they would usually fight again, but this time no one to stop them, hell they could kill each other if they wanted to. He remembered when he almost got beaten to death by this guy named Zabuza.

Zabuza stole his apple and they fought, him losing of course before they were put into the isolation room, Zabuza nearly killing him, he was just lucky he survived for the ten hour limit, Zabuza later being adopted by a young girl named Haku.

Anyway he was rambling, after him and Sasuke were thrown into the isolation room they sat across from the other throwing insults at the other before yelling at the other that their life was where the other couldn't understand what they were going through.

They had talked and realized that they went through identical pain in the time of their existence, because of this they began to become friends. They wouldn't admit it but they were more closer than any other friend that they had, since neither of them had family per-say no one came before them.

He smiled, "Damn teme are you still pissed that your leaving your home?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah right." Sasuke growled, the whole table seeming to have gotten quiet, "Knowing my luck I'll be back here by the end of the month."

"Then think of it as a vacation." Lee replied optimistically.

Choji's shoulders slumped, "Aw man Shikamaru how come you had to get picked." Choji asked, his head was down and this seemed to be the only moment that he wasn't immediately stuffing his face... Now seemed the time for him to make him feel even worse, last thing Naruto wanted was to get bored.

"Yeah I wonder _why_ you didn't get picked?" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes almost genuine and he seemed to truly be sympathizing with him but if Choji was anything it sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"Go to hell Naruto. I could have gotten picked." Choji mumbled his eyes beginning to glare at the blonde as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly, hey who could blame Choji? Him and Shikamaru were practically brothers, or maybe with the way Choji was being the sensitive type they were both gay?

Grabbing his apple he prepared himself to take a bite, but there was one problem that prevented him from doing so. Naruto felt anger begin to rise as Sasuke's hand grabbed his wrist to prevent him from taking a bite.

Naruto turned to the onxy-eyed boy with a raised brow.

"You know that I won that bet." Sasuke muttered with his eyes closed, a small frown on his face, the more Naruto moved his hand to his mouth the more Sasuke's grip tightened.

Neji raised his right brow, Lee looking on in worry at what was going to happen since it happened all too often, Shikamaru soon being broken from his silence, Choji was the next to give a glare.

Because of how little they ate most slaves went to bed with a hungry stomach, they meaning them were only fed twice a day and so little to add to that. Food was one of the top priorities here and everyone made sure to protect their own, and most made bets that if lost, would not fill their end of the bargain.

When dealing with a slaves food one would not mess with another unless they were looking for a fight. One's that usually ended with someone bleeding to death. Lee was the only one that seemed to be worried, now that Neji was beginning to think about his already eaten food, Kiba being the next to stare at the other slaves food, not to mention Choji. Because of this their table had gotten quiet.

Naruto's glare increased as Sasuke soon showed his, Choji's stomach rumbled already having eaten his food had broke into the conversation

"Hey! You guys know that I'm the one who deserves both your lunches!" Choji growled as he slowly stood up, his muscles beginning to flex, Kiba growled.

"Bullshit! I need it and all you bitches know why!" Kiba barked as he stared at Neji, Neji's retort being a smirk.

"Hm, are you really mentioning your mother and sister now." Neji replied as he too stood up, Shikamaru glancing between the now tenacious group of his so called friends.

"Ah Goddamn it guys." Shikamaru muttered, he wanted no part of this at all, but if he left he was sure Choji was sure to get in a fight and the last thing he'd do was let his friend get hurt especially if it was with a hot head like Kiba.

... It didn't matter who threw the first punch now, it seemed they got themselves in a bind, surely the guards were going to have their asses for this, if that was the case then the one thing Naruto wanted to do before that, was for these guys to know that he wasn't going to be fucked with... Like he did every other week or so.

Hitting Sasuke in the jaw felt like a load of frustration was lifted from his shoulders, quickly Sasuke recovered as he turned and kicked him in the chest, Naruto flipped over the table falling into Lee. As soon as the first punch was given then they were in for it.

Kiba being one that thought that if he waited he was going to get punched eventually, so he would much rather be the one to start it than to be on the receiving end.

Punching Neji lit up his world for the few seconds it was worth before he attacked back, pushing his palm into his chest Kiba fell back, his elbow catching Choji square in the face.

"AH Dammit!" Kiba cursed as he held his chest, Choji yelled in anger thinking Kiba had done that on purpose, grabbing the back of his neck with his left hand he grabbed his right leg with his other before heaving him over his head and throwing him to the other side of the table.

Shikamaru glared at Neji, Neji knowing full well that if he hit Kiba he would have hit Choji, meaning Neji knew exactly what he was doing. Fighting wasn't one of the things he didn't do often, but if it came to that then he would damn well do his best at it.

Throwing a fist into his stomach was troublesome. Using his other hand to punch his face he dodged to the left as Lee's eyes widened after he had gotten up from having Naruto fall on him. Letting out a grunt he held his face in pain.

He could hear the chuckling of Sai in the distance, anger replacing Lee's calm demeanor his earlier years he grew up with almost everyone laughing at him, and after him getting punched Sai had the audacity to laugh! He was a peaceful gentleman but he would not like to be underestimated.

Turning he raised his leg to kick him in the side of the head he ducked before it could do any harm, his eyes widening before becoming serious.

Naruto lifted himself up lunging at the brooding prick the two of them getting in a fist fight, Kiba and Choji also going at it, Shikamaru and Neji, and lastly Lee and Sai...

_This fucking sucked._ And yet with every punch he gave and recieved frustration was lifted off of him.

Such good friends, they all smiled ... well except Shikamaru... and Sai's was fucking fake so that didn't count. Now that he thought about it Naruto took that back, they were all fucking miserable.

They were able to have their time before the guards broke it up, all the other slaves in the place standing aside for them to break them apart.

Naruto and Sasuke were both on the floor at the time with Naruto on top punching him repeatedly, Sasuke's face in a scowl as he blocked his attacks and punching back. Just when the fight had been coming to a close those guards burst in with those damn lightning rods.

"Alright break it up you dickheads!" one of them called out hitting Naruto over the side of the head, and another stepping on Sasuke's face to keep him down, the others being dealt with in nearly the same fashion. Even after they had stopped fighting the woman did not pass up the chance to keep on beating them and whipping them, having Kiba on his hands and knees while whipping his back with the lightning rod, surely they were laughing at this.

Neji's hair being pulled while being restrained and hit, Shikamaru constantly being kicked in the ribs, and Sai's face being repeatedly beaten with the boots they wore, Lee also being kicked where ever their feet landed.

The men around of ages 30 and younger all watched with stoic expression with stiff bodies, they did not want to experience the same thing they were going through. Of course eventually they were carried out, Naruto, and Kiba the only ones actually struggling.

* * *

_Four Hours Later _

... Everything had been quiet in the room, the walls were painted gray and a toilet at the left corner, but other than that it was empty. Spitting the last bit of blood onto the floor Neji wiped his cheek with a scowl.

Shikamaru sighed as he tried to slow the bleeding coming from his nose with his bored expression.

"My, look at the predicament we are in now." Sai muttered softly nursing his head, the right side of it nearly all covered in blood, some from Lee's kicks and the guards boots. He wasn't smiling but he did not show any emotion, but the way he spoke made it seem like he was sad, all of the people that were in that fight now having been thrown into the isolation room, each of them sitting against the wall around the room.

"Tch, it's that bastards fault in the first place for starting it -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed toward Sasuke that had his whole bottom face covered in blood, a smirk on his face.

Naruto started laugh, getting confused gazes from the others but Sasuke.

"I totally owned your ass!" Naruto laughed using his hand to cover his side, Sasuke chuckling from comment.

"Yeah right, you're half dead right now." Sasuke muttered, a confident smirk on his face.

Kiba's frown slowly turning into a grin, Choji giving a small smile.

"I gotta say this bastard pretty much broke my arm throwing me over that table." Kiba laughed as he reajusted himself, the wall that he was sitting against having bits of blood on it, Choji shyly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You guys suck, but we all know those bitches did more damage than we did." Kiba muttered.

There really had been nothing to talk about right then other than their previous events, also there was no point of getting in another fight seeing as how each of them were hurt in one place or another that told them not to move lest they want to feel a bitch of pain.

Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"Troublesome." He muttered as Neji gave a smirk, Lee giving a smile before bowing to Sai.

"Gomen for getting in a fight with you Sai-san." Lee apologized his arm cradling his left as it hung by his side, blood leaking down it but nonetheless the two smiled as Sai waved it off.

"Arigato Lee-kun, you did very well in your fight." Sai complimented.

"Yosh! I am glad that none of us think ill of one another!" Lee chirped with a smile, Kiba nodded to reinforce his statement. All of them laughing or chuckling as he said this.

"Damn those guards, the only funny thing was that girl treating Kiba like her bitch." Naruto sighed with a smile.

"Oh hah-hah... that's fuck you in my language." Kiba grumbled being reminded why his back was coloring the wall as he winced before he grinned shooting a crack at Naruto.

"What about you? Did that bitch Saiyu give you brain damage from too many blows to the head? Then again it wouldn't do much, you're already retarded." Kiba laughed as Naruto's laughing died down, Sai laughing as well. But the fact was they each hated all those women, if only there was some way they could do something.

Letting out a sigh Naruto scratched the back of his head, Hinata's creepy anti-social stare popped into her head.

"Do you think those girls are male-beaters?" Naruto suddenly asked, the happy mood everyone had been feeling suddenly dying down, Choji now feeling even more worse. They all knew who he was talking about, and it didn't involve any of those guards.

The fact that some of them will be leaving this place, possibly for a very long time. The time a women kept a slave was not predictable, it could be possible for them to stay adopted for the rest of their lives, the girl could die and the younger could take them, or they might be a birthday to their little sisters, a lot of things could happen, and even if they were returned nobody was sure that it would be this place, they could move and be taken in by a new slave holder.

The thoughts were endless, the sad truth was... they might never see each other ever again. On the bright side they were being adopted.

"They did not seem like it." Sai muttered as he leaned back while staring at the ceiling.

"Looks can be deceiving, that girl Temari seemed pretty violent.. I just know things will be troublesome." Shikamru sighed rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto nodded, judging from Temari's behavior she could have a short temper.

"What if their psychotic?" Kiba asked, feeling himself become a little tad bit intimidated by the blond called him a present, for all he knew she was gonna give hin to some crazy bitch who could secretly kill her slaves for joy.

"Don't be quick to jump to conclusions." Neji replied calmly, as he glanced at Lee, and Lee glanced back. Thoughts began to cloud their mind, there was always one of those girls that were a little to deep into their fantasies... _*Shiver*_

Yes they all knew, why else would that bun-haired girl pick two guys. Simultaneously they both visibly shivered with thoughts that made them want to throw up, if she indeed picked them for her sexual needs than he surely hoped that he would not see Lee nude, not to mention when it came to intercourse, the fact that they were sharing.

Lee gave a grimace, no words were needed.

"Does it not strike you as odd that all those girls came in and picked out a bunch of guys? What if they make you do things as a group?" Sai threw out, all of them growing silent to think about what he said.

An orgy? Everyone in the room shivered while giving discomforted groans, although some not showing it. But nonetheless all of their eyes widened. Naruto looked toward Sasuke.

"Those pink and black haired girls did seem odd..." Naruto muttered seeing Sasuke frown.

"Don't continue idiot, I have no need to think about such things." Sasuke replied, Naruto getting a serious expression.

"Ne? Sasuke... didn't that Tsume woman say there would be three more tomorrow?" Naruto asked, getting all of their attention, did that mean that three more slaves were going to be picked? Or that three girls were going to come in? Damn it was it too hard to ask for a little specification?

"T-three more slaves are gonna be picked?" Choji asked quietly, while Sai observed with his eyes open.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, all of them becoming silent from this. Well they knew that they would be spending the night in here, at least none of them would be beaten. Stopping all conversation they tried to find a way to make themselves comfortable in order to go to sleep, it was around 7:00 p.m, it seemed that they were going without dinner tonight.

* * *

"What a mess you girls made."

"Well we had to make sure they didn't struggle."

"They also had to get the message not to do it again."

"Tch, Yeah like that will help, this dumbass can't stay out of trouble!"

Naruto gritted his teeth at being insulted, each of them were laying on a table, a light being shown over them nude on the medical table. This was where slaves who got 'hurt' went to get fixed up, it was pretty much going on 8:00 a.m right now so they had been awake for at least an hour now, after being woken up in a rude way they were shoved into this room and ordered to strip and lay on the tables.

Right now each one of their wounds were being taken care of, either laying on their back or their stomach while the guards explained what had happened that was not even true, they were on the ground getting the shit kicked out of them for no damn reason, and they stand there and say they had to make them stop struggling?

"Oh look, I think you made him mad!" A woman noted with a giggle as the rest began to laugh as well, one of them leaning close to his face with a smug grin.

"He ain't going to do anything, are you?" She asked as she grabbed a handful of hair that made his grunt in pain. She laughed before letting go, the blood on the side of his head being wiped away with a damp washcloth.

"Hurry up, Tsume wants these men cleaned and brought to her soon." Another guard muttered as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't completely beat these guys to a pulp then it would go faster." Another nurse said who attended to Kiba, a woman laughing from the reply.

"You should have seen how I beat him though." She laughed as she stared at Kiba's bloodied back, Kiba's anger beginning to surface as she demonstrated how she made him 'know who was the boss'. Damn it did they over exaggerate things.

After another grueling hour of laying still and hearing the women's blabber on and on they were officially free to be escorted to Tsume's office. Jumping off the table Naruto quickly put on his rags, hardly having any time as the escorts ordered them to hurry.

"This behavior is most unfitting, do they have to be so harsh?" Lee muttered to Sasuke as he dressed shrugging his shoulders in response.

"I've never known them to be nice, these guards will do anything that interest them." Sasuke replied pulling down his ragged shirt, his blue collor jingling.

Choji and Sai were sent to the selection room where the three girls were... or three slaves were going to be picked. Exiting the room the rest walked down the halls making turns left and right before coming up to the slave owners office with the guards by their sides, entering the guards remained outside.

Lining up Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji waited as Tsume stood up with a smile towards her son, Kiba's frown growing into a scowl. It was common knowledge to the rest in the room that Kiba disliked his mother, one of them being the fact that she didn't care if women beat his ass or not.

"Alright, now that you're here it's my job to make you... decent for the girls that chose you. As well as fill out the requests given to me by said girls, you know the drill." Tsume spoke walking in front of each of them, four pieces of paper laid neatly on her desk as she pointed to them.

Sasuke frowned, remembering his last owner give him ear piercings.

"Those teens each gave me a paper of what they would like done to you, I want each of you to read it's contents so you will prepare yourself for what's going to happen." Tsume ordered, the boys in front of her nodding their head respectfully... or rather obediently, Kiba's scowl never leaving his face as his eyes glared a hole into her back. Doing as they were told they each picked up the paper with their name on it, Neji and Lee's both of the same piece of paper. They each looked at their paper.

**Naruto**

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello Naruto-kun, I've just recently learned your name, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. My parents demanded that I should have a companion to help with my needs at my own house now that I've officially turned 16. I hope we get along Naruto-kun._

_I hope you are okay with having me as your owner._

_Have a manicure._

_Have Pedicure._

_Have hair cut a bit shorter._

_Have hygiene taken care of please._

_That is all I have._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Naruto raised his right brow, was that it? No tan, no shave him bald down south, no have him trained? Shrugging his shoulder he stopped thinking about it, he supposed that less was the best. What was with that bullshit about her own house? Was her parents that wealthy? And also her parents demanded it?

**Sasuke**

_Hello Sasuke-kun! I can't wait for you to get here, my names Sakura Haruno and I shall be your new owner! But first we have so much to do!_

_Have manicure._

_Have pedicure._

_Cut back of hair so his hair doesn't look like a duck._

_Have hygiene fixed._

_Work on your expression._

_Have tongue pierced._

_Have a Tan._

_Have Ears Pierced._

_I'm sure that you will like it here, we will get to have so much fun together! I'm looking forward to having company, see you soon Sasuke-kun._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke's right brow twitched, a tongue pierce... oh how he wished he could do something about this! Not to mention the bullshit about his hair, this pink bitch knew nothing about him and she's just changing him to the way she likes? Well fuck her!

******Kiba**  


_Kiba, my names Ino, I can't wait to see what your new owner thinks about you.-_

Kiba stopped reading right there with a frown at being reminded... he was someone's birthday present. A tickmark appeared on his forehead, damn did that irritate him! Grumbling he continued to read.

_One of my girlfriends were out of the country for now and over time I asked her what she liked in guys and you fit the description, and after the make over you ought to be decent enough for her to at least thank me so consider yourself lucky. Now here's what's gonna happen!_

_Have Manicure._

_Have Pedicure._

_Cut hair a little shorter._

_Have hygiene fixed_

_Get a Tan._

___Have balls pierced_

___Have tongue pierced_

___Have ears pierced._

___Have belly button pierced._

___Shave his cock._

___See ya, and work on your manners, and make sure you can last for an hour at least. Don't you dare screw this up for me!_

___See you later,_

___Ino Yamanaka_

Kiba's face had turned blue by the time he finished reading the letter... he wanted to crawl away and cry in a corner right now. His body shivered.

**Shikamaru****_  
_**

___Hey, I noticed your expression and consider yourself lucky I feel the need to change it._

___Have manicure._

___Have ears pierced._

___Hav hygiene taken care of._

___Trim the dick._

___And that's it, see ya till then._

___Later,_

___Temari Subaku_

Shikamaru stared at the paper, half of him feeling the need to crumble it and throw it away, but it didn't matter seeing as how he could not do anything about it.

_**Neji & Lee**_

___Hello Neji-kun, Lee-kun I was just given your names mines Tenten. I think this is gonna be sweet, I want to change a few things though so good luck with that._

_Neji-_

_Have hair cut halfway_

_Have hair permed._

_Have a tan._

_Have manicure_

_Have hygene taken care of_

_Oh and get an ear pierce!_

_Lee-_

_Have hair permed._

_Cut off the bottom of hair._

_Have manicure_

_Have Hygene_

_That's pretty much it, see you by the end of the week hopefully, but until then you guys should get ready, ja ne._

_Your owner,_

_Tenten_

Slowly looking up off the paper Lee looked at the length of Neji's hair while Neji observed Lee's.

Tsume gave them a farewell saying that they would pick them up by the end of the week before being shuffled out of the room. Naruto had been the first to notice Kiba's scared behavior.

They were brought to a room where each was supposed to go to their own little areas to get their designs done. Throughout the whole thing Naruto could hear a few screams erupting around him, especially Kiba's. It sure sounded painful.

* * *

Their daily schedule in this hellhole everyday was to wake up and leave their cell where they were sent to go out into a courtyard with fencing around the area. Spending a few hours out there they were brought in for lunch, then going back to their cell where if your lucky enough you won't get ambushed by females, then they had dinner before going to bed back in their cell.

Having slept in the isolation room and going through all that they had gone through they were released into the court yard.

Sasuke was currently fingering his tongue piercing with a grimace on his face. Naruto nearly laughing his ass off from this realization.

"She had your tongue pierced?" Naruto asked before continuing to laugh, Sasuke felt his manhood begin to shrink.

"Damn... I can't believe this." Sasuke grumbled, his whole tongue was red from the experience rather than the usual pink a bit of swelling as well. Those nurses said that the swelling would go away within a day.

Every time he licked his dry lips he always felt that damn piece of metal sliding across his teeth. One thing was for sure, he did not like this damn piercing one bit.

He couldn't stop messing with it because his tongue was numb. Pushing his finger against it he frowned even more.

"That Sakura girl listed me to have an tongue pierce." Sasuke growled as Naruto's laughing began to calm down.

"At least your hair doesn't look like shit anymore." Naruto said trying to lift his mood, his head used to look like a duck's ass, anything else was an upgrade, his hair looked similar to him and Kiba's now. Sasuke gave a scowl to the blonde boy.

"You actually think so?" Sasuke muttered feeling the back of his head making sure he didn't have a bald spot or something for those females' humor. His skin was little darker than it usually was.

It had been quite a while since he had his fingernails and toe tails cut, or as these girls called it, a 'pedicure and medicure'. It sorta felt a little weird, and he was sure Naruto would agree with him. Naruto and Sasuke had been the first two to be released.

Looking to Naruto he tried not scowl even more at the grin he received. He wanted to wipe that grin of his face.

"What about you dobe, what happened to you?" he questioned seeing Naruto stared at him in surprise before looking at his nails.

"Uh just a bath, and have my nails cut. I tell you this girl doesn't want much." Naruto replied seeing Sasuke stare at him. He wasn't able to continue, hearing a yell in the distance.

"You should consider yourself grateful you assholes!" Kiba yelled, turning the two noticed a limp to his walk, almost like he was in pain from the waist down, they also noticed the shiny piece of jewelry in his ears, and the tan.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked wondering about the limp, Kiba gave a pained face noticeably not wanting to answer, but to avoid more questions he replied.

"That blonde bitch bought me as a present for someone... she got me piercings on my ears, tongue, stomach, and my sack." Kiba howled in pain from making a quick step, Naruto and Sasuke shivering from the news, the hairs on the back of their neck standing up.

"Fuck... you alright?" Naruto made a cautious step toward him to help.

"Do I look alright!" Kiba yelled.

"Theirs a hole in my tongue how do you think I am!" Kiba finished as he stuck out his tongue to show him proof, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasuke has one too." Sasuke sticking out his tongue to prove his point only to get flipped off from the pissed off Inuzuka.

A few minutes later Naruto saw Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru walking up to them.

Each of them noticing the changes that they were put through. One was the fact that Neji's hair was noticably shorter than it had originally been, from waist length to just past his shoulders, something that he did not seem to be happy about, also Lee seemed to have permed hair, cut at ear length... he looked creepy with that bowl cut, the eyes and eyebrows were bad enough, they were all just so use to it. Shikamaru seemed to have his ears pierced.

They noticed that Sai and Choji didn't meet them in the courtyard though, which had been odd because even if they were in the selection room they should have been able to make it here.

Perhaps they had gotten picked and were going over to get their owners requests done, but that wouldn't explain why Choji wasn't at lunch nor dinner. They had met Sai but he did not seem to know what happened to Choji, nor would he tell them if he'd been picked or not, though that was probably because they never asked.

Although all that was for another time, they each went to bed that night trying to get use to their new changes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sigh_... last day here before he was given to his owner, it was times like this that he hated the fuzzy feeling in his stomach, one of anticipation, axiousness. He wasn't sure when but sometime today he was scheduled to be given to his owner, something he wasn't looking forward to.

He wished he hadn't woken up.

Three woman holding their lightning rods in his cell with the ceiling lights _on._ This wasn't good. One of the three he hadn't seen the last four times.

"Well look who woke up." One chirped.

Naruto frowned.

"I know we said four nights in a row that this was the last time... well this really is the last time."

The one on the left leaned down with a dominative grin, "So I bet you can't wait to get out huh?"

Oh well, if he was going to get his ass kicked he might as well get his ass kicked with a bang. Sitting up he cracked his neck, giving a yawn as he did so, the guards watching as he woke himself up, purposefully they all knew he didn't answer her question, that was considered disrespectful.

"Well first once I escape this hell whole I'm going to go and urinate on your great Konan statue, then I'll go and rape a few young chicks, kill an old broad... oh and I kick the living shit out of my new owner!" Naruto replied conversationally, the third one on the right raised her eyebrows before looking to the other two who kept their smirks up, obviously she was a new recruit.

Naruto used his middle finger to point in her direction.

"I'm guessing she's the new hag in this shit hole." She made a slight gasp, Naruto gave a grin to her direction.

"Just a warning... _never be alone_, you're a virgin right?"

She continued to stare at him before making a quick glance to the other two guards.

The girl on the opposite side laughed.

"You got a lot of balls to spout the bullshit you just did."

"I only got two you uneducated bitch."

Her laughing died down.

"Whatever you limp dick fuckwad."

Standing up he popped his kneecaps before cracking his back and then lastly his fingers.

"Do I have a peeping lucy? Have you been jacking off your woman dick while watching me shower?"

She had fast reflexes, he didn't expect her leg to be able to reach his head this close, crashing to the ground he felt his jaw explode in a world of pain.

"Careful... _*Cough*_ My owner will be pissed if you mess up the merchandise." Cracking his jaw he sat up, the one in the middle kneed him in the face.

"Will do."

* * *

"_Aw damn._"

He stopped bench pressing and put down the weights back on the holder.

It was hurting too much.

The random inmate looking at him raised a brow, "What's wrong with you?" his spotter asked.

"That bitch really fucked up this shoulder." He frowned, his right arm would heal, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt before that and since it was hurting he couldn't do his daily workout. _Damn _them! Naruto glared at his shoulder, his veins in his arm coming out from the extra effort he put into it.

In the courtyard the sun glared down at him as he sat on a weight bench at the northern part of the yard where all the work out equipment was, meaning some shitty weights that everyone had to put up with, the south being the basketball court and a small football laying in the hard dirt, the east was for daily chores, at least that's what he called them, and the west was where you could chill and talk shit with your pals, and maybe if your good enough you'll get a beer to go with it from the guards, meaning maybe suck a tit, or eat their meat for five minutes... fucking pets over there.

Guards or just women in general didn't seem to care whether it was in the courtyard or on the table in the middle of the cafeteria, if they wanted you to drink up then you sure as well better listen to avoid an ass beating, yes that's why his limbs were usually fucked up cause they'd be pissed when he would make fun of their sagging tits or loose vag, of course he was lying but they didn't know that.

He stood up, rotating his hurt arm as he did so, there was absolutely no way he'd be able to do his routine today, drifting off to the East where men got in their chores. Lee always seemed to be enthusiastic to pick up a hammer and make boulders into pebbles. Every man had to do it, each person was to break down at least two boulders-

The size of his cell.

-And hammer it down to little rocks, they'd bring'em in, they had to do it, they didn't give a fuck when all that mattered was that you got in your fill during courtyard hours.

What the fuck did they need pebbles for?

Seeing Lee wearing a tank-top and green spandex pants the guards made him wear, there was at least three on the side right now staring at him as his muscles flexed each time he raised the hammer over his head.

Guards loved adrenaline and stamina, an athletic build was just a plus.

Yeah Lee was loved here.

Poor Lee, he'd be exhausted three hours from now and happy bitches would be guarding the halls by the time it was lunch.

Earlier he had said no one had ever chosen Lee, well that was true. That didn't mean he was a virgin, oh hell no, speaking the truth nobody over the age of twelve was a virgin, sometimes younger for the freaks out there. Chouji never been picked either, but that didn't mean guards didn't like basking in his rolls every other week leaving Chouji starved.

Naruto blinked looking back and forth, where _were_ the chubby chasing skinny Guards who would make Chouji wear spandex while he worked?

As a matter of fact where was Chouji?

He hadn't seen him for the past four days now, as soon as this day ended he most likely wouldn't see him ever again.

_That sucked._

First Sai reveals he got picked three days ago and then he was shipped off two days after, Shikamaru and Neji were next having been taken to their new home yesterday.

That just left Him, Sasuke, Lee, and Kiba.

Kiba had spent the whole week inside Hana... hah, and occasionally Tsume's room, a room the size of a house mind you, s_ervicing _them as a going away present, and Sasuke was kept in his sex filled cell for the pass three days, sure he'd see him at lunch and dinner but that meant he couldn't challenge him to a hammering contest during Courtyard hours.

_Des. Per. Ate Bitches!_

Now that left only Lee and him out here...

... Oh wait Sasuke was over there working on his rounds.

He might as well savor this moment cause this was the last day they were all probably going to see each other, looking over Lee was almost done with his second one. Cupping his hands around his mouth he called over to his friend, "Lee!"

Lee dropped his hammer by his side and looked at him with confusion, Naruto waved at him.

"Need to talk to ya! Come on finish that later!"

Lee gave a smile and made a quick bow, "Sure Naruto." He replied before running over to him.

Naruto glanced over to see three very pissed off guards glaring at him, obviously he'd be paying for that later. Enthusiastic and honest Lee stopped before him, Naruto giving him a pat on his shoulder and pointed his thumb to a focused Sasuke hammering away rocks less than 30 yards away.

"We gotta get mr. piercing."

Yeah Sasuke didn't like it one bit, and that made his nickname all the more sweeter.

Lee frowned.

"Naruto it is not Sasuke's fault he got a few piercings, the buyer just has one of those... things." Lee finished slowly, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fetish?" Naruto asked.

Lee frowned, knowing he didn't like that word.

"That bun girl has a thing for two dicks in the sa-"

"Stop." Lee warned covering his ears as Naruto continued to make fun of him. Although eventually he got bored, leaning down he picked up a rock that wasn't that big.

"Sasuke think fast!" Throwing the rock Sasuke turned in confusion before suddenly the rock collided with his face causing him to go down like a bitch clutching his face. Naruto laughed while Lee observed with a look of discomfort.

He rolled back in forth grunting in pain.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled, Clutching his left eye Sasuke sat up, Naruto looked shocked.

"Well... y-you turned into it." Naruto defended himself, looking to Lee for confirmation.

"You believe me ri-"

"Heads up!"

Naruto turned back around only seeing a black object before the earth turned sideways and he was clutching his skull.

Naruto groaned, "Aw... _fffffffuck_. You son of a bitch_ that hurt_!"

Hit face was aching, Lee helped him sit back up Sasuke walking over holding his hurt eye with a smirk. Naruto got up with his glare on full, Lee held Naruto back.

"Hey! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun this is our last day here... why don't we at least spend it without involving violence?" He grunted, Naruto's struggling stopped as his head turned looking at Lee.

Sasuke stared at him as well, and for a moment they actually pondered what it'd be like spending a whole day without violence, a day that involved things where everything was alright and good with the world.

Sasuke and Naruto stared some more.

"That sounds gay." They replied in unison, Lee's grip faltered and in that moment Naruto broke free and a fist had connected with Sasuke's face, falling back Sasuke raised his leg and caught him in the jaw causing both of them to fall back.

XxXxXx

"Did I fuck up your shoulder that bad?" Sasuke smirked watching as Naruto continued to rotate his arm, Lee sighed.

"Nah three bitches did, so don't get your hopes up teme."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

"How did I get dragged into this." Lee sighed again, the three of them having no one to talk to but themselves in the solitude of the isolation room, Sasuke tilted his bleeding face to him with a bored look.

"As long as you hang around us you will continue to get your ass kicked and get in trouble." Naruto nodded his head, Lee shrugged.

"Seems that way, but everyone else does not seem to enjoy my company." Because he was too damn happy... it just wasn't natural.

"That threesome buns does." Naruto threw out, Lee twitched.

"Do you have to say that?"

"What... Threesome?" Lee cringed, Sasuke smirked as Naruto gave an evil grin in a way that spoke that they were up to something and Lee didn't like that one bit.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"-Cunt.-" . "-Bitch-" .. "-Pussy-" ... "-Dick-" Twitch "-Fucker-" Twitch twitch "-Ass-" Twitch twitch twitch "-shit-" _Twitch_ "-Cum-"_Twitch twitch_ "-Pussy juice-" ..._Twitch_ "-Clit-"

"Enough!" Lee raised his hands in the air standing up, Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Something wrong Lee, me and man-slut are just talking?" Naruto explained.

"I can not take this! Please Let me out!" Lee kicked the door rather impressively, something him and Sasuke liked to call whirlwind kick and anyone being the recipient of that kick would be in a world of pain, they would know from experience. The metal door clattered and two seconds after the door opened, two guards were there and the only action the three slaves could do was blink in confusion.

"You're being summoned to Tsume's quarters." one of them spoke, Naruto and Sasuke stood up.

"Bout fucking time." Sasuke grunted, the guards stared.

Naruto grunted as he stood up, "Damn right-_AWW_!" Feeling the metal rod connect he clutched his face.

"The fuck was that for!"

"Watch your language." The one on the right warned, Sasuke looked over to Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah dobe, ya really need to watch that fucking mouth of yours." Sasuke reminded kindly, Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck y-_Gurk_!"

"Let's go you dickheads." the guards shuffled them out the room, Naruto clutching his balls in pain.

XxXxXx

"You smell like pussy." Naruto muttered.

"Piss off." Kiba growled.

"Do dogs do that now?" Sasuke taunted.

"Fuck you." He hissed

"That'd be gay." Naruto mentioned.

Standing in Tsume's office the four guys stood there cleaned up and their collar especially clean, Tsume and Hana in the room watching the exchange between the guys, Hana giving an embarrassed blush from Naruto's comment, Naruto took up a grin leaning over to Kiba.

Tsume and Hana couldn't do anything to them, if they fucked them up then the owners would be pissed and would sue for bad quality and not to mention they couldn't be put in the isolation room because they were leaving in a few minutes, basically they could do whatever the fuck they wanted, just as long as the law didn't feel the need to get involved.

"Did doggy have fun with kitty?" Naruto taunted, Lee tilted his head.

"_Shut up_." Kiba growled, Sasuke turned to Hana.

"Ne Naruto she's a bitch not a kitty." Sasuke reminded.

"She's still got a puss." Naruto laughed, "Must be pretty loose by now with the Knots during mating." He laughed, Sasuke chuckling as well.

"_Fuck you_." she growled

"Oh yeah?" Naruto replied, "Incest freaks."

Tsume grinned that threatening grin, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't intimidated, Kiba fiddled with his ear peircing, "Don't worry Hana, they'll be back... Just wait."

Sasuke and Naruto shrugged, then suddenly Naruto paused, "Oi... what happened to Choji Akimichi?" Everybody got quiet.

"The fatass?" Hana asked.

What would Shikamaru have said if he were here? Maybe a little yelling, followed by jumping over the table, and probably a little of choking before the guards came in... yeah.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Where is Choji?"

XxXxXx

Watching the large metal gate open felt sorta nostalgic, although was it really nostalgic if the last time he was adopted was 7 months ago? He wouldn't know cause slaves didn't get that much of an education. You were considered lucky if you were taught a little something by Tsume or your owners, they usually taught you enough so that you could do more than the average amount of chores, hell he wouldn't have even known what nostalgic meant if it weren't for Sasuke and his stupid fangirlish owners teaching him fluently so it'd make him sound even more 'Hot'. Thanks to being his friend Sasuke would get pissed when all he could say was 'Dattebayo!' to describe what he was feeling.

There was always something about seeing the actual city on the other side of the gate that made him feel big fuzzies in his gut, maybe because he knew he wouldn't have to deal with the the guards crap, but that was just him.

His frown lowered when he saw a few teenagers, maybe four, he didn't exactly know if five went after three or if it was four, so yeah maybe four. One clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes, and her nipples semi-hard though the tight pink shirt she wore, second blushing while twiddling her fingers to pass the time, third with her hands on her hips with buns in her hair, and the last looking like the sun was being an asshole to her with the way her expression looked, as she continued to fan herself with her hand.

"Great." Naruto muttered.

"Please do not worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure they are nicer then they appear." Lee offered kindly, but then again all the guards appeared like they couldn't be more threatening than a flower, with the way they cared about looks and all, and look how that turned out, theses girls were far under the guards threatening looks and that was saying a lot, but one of the reasons why most of the teenage slave populace have been victims of rape, murder, molestation, slavery...

Oh right.

Were mostly because of underestimating a girl and not running to your masters home with the groceries she told you to get when it's night time.

"Just look at that one." Naruto grumbled toward the pink freak girl, Sasuke made a sound that didn't sound like he disagreed with him, he was glad Sasuke taught him how to use double negatives, oh the world was better now that he saw it for the shithole it was and not full of Ramen. Yes this place was _so _much better, thanks for nothing Sasuke.

Life was better when he was an idiot.

"You can tell the poor dumbass she picked will spend endless hours on shopping sprees, combing her hair, cooking her food, and making everything just the way she likes it. Hell she might even make him wear pink as well."

"... Dick." Sasuke muttered with a scowl.

Naruto shrugged, "The feelings mutual, good luck with the pink and black swirl tonight." He replied gesturing to his and the teenage pubescent girl's hair color, Sasuke frowned even more.

The three stopped they're conversing as soon as they were within hearing range, the three of them standing in a line while the three girls either blushed, grinned, or grinned even wider that kinda creeped Sasuke out.

The pink freak of course spoke first.

"Ja!.. er Sasuke-kun, I'm glad we finally get to meet in a more calmer place." She smiled cutely with a tilt of her head, she must've practiced that a lot in the mirror. Glancing to the hellhole thirty yards away he couldn't say he agreed with her, seeing as how all the things that corrupted him was only a few yards away. He noticed she stumbled with his name, not even knowing who he was and yet already trying to fuck him, with years of practice, and obedience beaten into him he managed to not insult her, he gave a smile that made Naruto feel like putting his foot in his face, it was creepy and disturbing.

"..._ Hn."_ He gave a nod with it looking like he was agreeing with her, a much nicer 'Hn' than in the slave holders facility, leaning forward he gave her a kiss, not the innocent one either, the one the guards told him to do every time he said hello to his new owner.

Naruto felt himself look forward, away from Sasuke, coming to see a coy smile on cute little fake-innocence bitch, Hinata.

"Anything you need me to do, I'm your slave." He gave a slight half-assed smile, his voice calm, like all the other times it was all part of his Greet-Master routine. Lifting her chin up he gave her a kiss.

What would have made girls jump him right then, had made this girl's face light up like a red christmas light and left her frozen in place instead.

Lips were soft and willing, what did he do wrong? Why was her face heating up with rage? Hopefully it wouldn't cause him to go without dinner, that'd definitely be a bitch. He stood still, and obliged to follow orders, silently stiffening in case she'd knee him in his spot like that one bratty girl when he was 12.

"... _H-hai_, I'm pleased to meet you... _Naruto-kun_." she finished breathlessly, as if it was her first kiss, almost like she'd woken from an orgasm, the one where it left the girl dreamy, eyes low, and voice quiet. That kind of tone, Naruto had to give her some credit, unlike... pinky, it seemed she actually bothered to learn his name.

Lee bowed.

"I am glad you have chosen me to help you with your desires. I will try not to disappoint my new master, anything that is your wish I will try to complete with efficiency." He introduced, flicking his green collar so she'd know what to call him, giving a nice kiss, cute 6 year old bullshit kind of kiss, on her cheek he gave a smile. Tenten's face bloomed and she grinned, not satisfied with a peck she pulled him forward and lip-locked, hugging and snuggling her head into his chest afterwards.

From the way her face kept shifting, it seemed she liked the feel of his hard chest.

"I'm glad Lee, Hopefully we can all have fun during this." she finished, must've been her second slave in her entire life, including Neji. She seemed like the type to soak all she could out of an advantage, Lee grunted in affirmative.

"I must say, you don't look as shitty as you did back in the selection room." Ino mused observing Kiba, Kiba kept quiet bowing from the half-compliment. "Yeah." He replied.

"As you should know doggy. The owner your going to be given to ain't gonna like all that rebellion crap, by the time I give you to her maybe she'll only kick your ass occasionally." Ino replied, nodding to herself with a smirk, this was a good idea.

"Sounds good." Kiba agreed, yes less beatings were good.

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Let's go now!" She exclaimed. Gesturing to a vehicle parked in the parking lot they were standing, a black SUV, Sasuke followed. Hinata blushed before gesturing to her dark blue porche, they must've been some brats if they each had their own car, "I guess we should get going to Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to her, "Yeah." He replied.

With each of the couples getting into an individual vehicle Naruto prepared himself for an awkward drive, not reacting the way he expected a horny, hormone-raged teenage girl would be from his kiss was slightly unnerving.

XxXxXx

Usually when he was adopted, since he turned sixteen and forced driving lessons, if the owner had a car, he would usually catch the keys they'd throw to him and drive her to where ever her home was, but when he asked her she told him she didn't mind driving, Naruto shrugged. He hoped she was at least 16. He didn't feel comfortable whenever his owner was younger than him, shorter than him, girly pitched, and having no idea what sex entailed and yet still incredible horny.

He remembered it, almost like Kiba's position right now-

Heh.

-He was bought for someone as a present, back when he was 15 he had been bought by a woman in her 30's, she figured it would be a nice idea to buy her, sex-wanting, 12 year old daughter her first slave. So imagine him 6 feet tall standing over a four foot little girl ordering him around. Of course the usual age a girl needed to be for having a slave was 13, for reasons of a slave holding her hostage or other such nonsense, but since her mother was a cop the slave owner thought it'd be okay.

That bitch.

It was some of the most traumatizing stuff he'd been through, not to mention it was the most dangerous. She could make up a little lie about him flicking her and he'd have his ass beaten by the mom and some of her cop friends. And just when he was near his edge and the 13 year old girl finally wanted to have sex, that's when he blew up telling her that she was a spoiled bitch, as well as her mom.

... Tsume, Hana, and the guards put him in the hospital for supposed 'Rebellious, Wild behavior'.

Whole world's gone to shit really, advanced technology be damned, they all acted like horndogs behind closed doors, sure in public they act composed and in control and virgin-like, but in their own house it was all '_FUCK MEE!'_

If Hinata was 15 or 14 he was gonna be pissed.

"Hinata-sama." He mumbled, looking away from the window of the passenger side, he watched as she turned to him, "Oh, don't worry Naruto. Please Hinata is fine with me." she stuttered, "Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?" she asked as she blushed, it was kinda getting on his nerves. She better not have a speaking disorder or automatic body heating up or some bullshit, he could understand the blushing but damn why the nervous behavior?

"How old are you?"

She wrote it in her letter, he just couldn't remember on the count of him being so damned confused.

"Sixteen." She whispered, wondering where he was getting at, Naruto leaned back a bit.

Damn it was it hot in here, taking off the clothes Hinata sent him off, the clothing that she bought and sent to him just before they were picked up. It always happened, sometime during the waiting period they'd send you some clothes to wear other than rags for when they picked you up. Naruto was guessing that she liked blue cause she had sent him some blue jeans, a black tank top, with a blue shirt, and then a blue thin silk jacket, something light and something to match his clothes.

Taking off the thin jacket he leaned back in his seat, Hinata gave a few experimental glances, reminding herself to watch the road.

"Aren't you a little too young for a slave?" Nah that was total bullshit, he was trying to make small talk to avoid the awkward silence, Hinata glanced again at him with a small look of embarrassment, "I told my mother and father that I didn't think I should have a slave accompany me. Although, they didn't seem to believe me." She finished quietly.

Naruto raised his right brow, he waited for her to continue, and Hinata had already known that, "_Well_, you see. I've recently just got my own house, I was planning on staying there by myself and have a job in the Hyuuga industry, maybe start small at the second branch. My mother thought that it wasn't fit for me to be moving stuff around so she had an appointment signed up for me at Tsume's slave dormatory... I told her that it wasn't necessary, but my father supported it."

Ah.

Ever since Konan began her rule she literally skipped grades 1 through 4, just calling 5th grade 1st, meaning seven years before you graduated highschool usually at 13, then 4 years of college. An average female would be done when their 17, and some 16 for those who started school at 4. Female scientists had supposedly said that males were slowing down the learning process of the females, woman actually being able to use five brains at once, while an average male had a one track mind. Without the males to slow them down, they could learn more quickly.

At least that's what they said, he personally thought it was full of bullshit.

What kind of parent influences their daughter to have a slave alone with them in her own house. Oh right, everyone.

Then again he didn't really know everyone in Tokyo, just the five families that chose him, and he based those women and the guards behavior on the entire female population.

Personally he thought some females were book smart, but not instinctively smart. Sure they knew how to survive when going bankrupt, but if they were dropped off in the wild then they were fucked. Someone who could survive in the wild would know everything concerning owning a slave meant for your every need and urge, not just based on a female's sexual urge.

But again, that was just him. And what do guys know right?

"Hyuuga industry?" He inquired, although respectively.

Hinata nodded her head, "_Mmhm._ My mother, Hina Hyuuga, is the current leader of this whole family business, her personal servant, as well as my father, is Hiashi Hyuuga. I'm supposed to be her succeeder when she sees fit, although I thought it best to get some experience in working in the industry, also I needed a job and money."

Naruto nodded, "So any specific work days... Hinata?"

She seemed to pause for a moment before nodding, "Hai, I work about four times a week and three rest days." she answered, nodding he asked, without seeming money hungry which of course he wasn't, hell to him money was just a word, "How much are you paid?"

"... I think it's enough for me and you." She finished softly, not being specific, Naruto raised his eye brows. Some big heiress to her mom's big business, to be honest, he never heard of anybody... oh yeah Neji.

He didn't talk much about his family

Still their reputation was extremely near non-existent to him.

"So your mother wanted you to acquire a slave for your basic needs and sexual urges?" Naruto assumed casually, suddenly the car swerved for a bit, a horn honking before Hinata gained control over her car again, her eyes wide and her face red.

"N-no, no, no, no. It isn't like that Naruto-kun, m-my mother just thought I was a little stressed, that's all!" Naruto stared at her for a little bit, reminding himself not to stare, lest he be punished for it, he pressed the issue.

"Hinata every slave is used for a females needs." She didn't exactly say anything against it other than a little squeak, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "When it comes to such matters you only to ask. Every slave has to be skilled at something more than other's. I specialize in endurance, but if that isn't what you want I am also able to provide cunilingus when needed, but also-"

"P-p-p-please, that won't b-be necessary!" Her face was as red as a tomato, she looked near the brink of fainting. Maybe he should stop before they crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba didn't know whether to stare or to lower his head in obedience, after spending the night in that blonde bitch's home and going through the hell that was called a make-over, and training as she called it, you know, sit down, lick, on your back, cook, the usual stuff. It was going through all that.

_'She likes that, she likes this, do that, and this_' shit that ticked him off, although he guessed anything was better than going back to his mother and sister.

So Sai got picked up by Ino huh?

He stood there frozen, so as to not stir up anymore unwanted violence, and stared while not trying to seem rude.

"Hell no, ain't no shit eating way that flea covered limp-dick is staying with me." To add further insult he remained still while a stray shoe bounced off his shoulder, Kiba's lip twitched slightly.

Kiba looked around his owner's apartment, '_Kami, this bitch can't even walk around in here_.'

Ino put her hands on her hips, almost looking near the point of having a fit.

"Why not? I go through all this trouble just for _your _birthday and not only can you not thank me, but you want me to return him? Bitch do you know how much money that damn mutt cost? I spent all night fixing him to where you might want him!" Ino fumed, "The least you can do is show some _damn_ appreciation, or not and just take him!"

Tayuya crossed her arms stubbonly, Kiba continued to watch as they argued for more over a half hour now.

"You blonde slut, chode-loving whore! What the fuck am I gonna do with him? I don't know the shitter and he already looks useless!"

_'Damn she can't even speak without cursing... Kinda hot.'_

Ino frowned before turning to said male in the house, "Kiba!" Kiba's scowl was quick to cover, before nodding his head.

"I can cook, clean, shop, fuck, and whatever else you want, my mother and sister also educated me." Kiba replied, Tayuya looked stubborn to accept. Ino had said there was no way he was going back to her place, not to mention Ino was a consistent bitch and she made some pretty good points a while ago.

He remained still as Tayuya walked up to him with a glare, about four inches away she paused.

"Take off that shit." Tayuya motioned with her chin, Kiba pulled off his black shirt and pulled down his blue jeans and boxers, by the slight widen of her eyes you could see she was amused by something.

"Hey Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have his sack pierced?" Tayuya asked with a small smirk.

Ino smiled, "Yeah."

"Sweet."

Kiba remained calm, his life revolved around humiliation so he was use to most of it, he watched as Tayuya slowly walked around him, her calculating eyes looking over his body, she stared a few moments at his nipples, lips, then down to his ass, back to the front Tayuya squatted down and with a flick of her middle finger the little silver ring made a clinking sound, suddenly Kiba jumped slightly, part from pain and another from surprise.

_'Fuck that hurts._'

"If you had any foreskin I woulda beat your ass, then have thrown you out, thank that dorm for chopping that out." Tayuya warned, grabbing the skin at the tip she lifted it up and looked at it, "You shaved his cock." Tayuya noted, Ino didn't need to reply, seems like that's another point for Ino.

_Sniff Sniff_

Kiba froze, flicking the ring again he twitched, she used her pinky, seeing as how that was the only finger small enough to go through the ring, experimentally she pulled down causing Kiba to tighten his eyes shut.

She kept pulling down on the ring, biting his lip he tightened his fist. Tayuya's head jerked up to him, her eyes glanced to his fists and then back to him. A little smirk on her face suddenly appeared.

"Bet that hurts like hell doesn't it?" she continued to pull down watching as Kiba's lip nearly broke the skin.

Standing up she turned to Ino, "Fine."

Ino blinked before taking a step forward, "What?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Kiba slowly pulled his pants back on.

Ino grinned before pulling her into a hug, Tayuya's eyebrows rose, "The hell you doing you blonde twat!"

"I knew you'd take him! Happy birthday!"

"Just get the fuck outta my apartment!" Red in the face she glared at the blonde bitch as she laughed and was out the door.

"You! Get in the shower!"

That event just then wasn't on his top ten, but it was still disturbing. In the shower that she had told him to get in he washed himself throughly, Kiba made sure to scrub everywhere so as to avoid any violent problems.

Turning off the water he dried himself with a towel and wrapping himself up, from the way this house looked he could tell there was gonna be a lot of cleaning to do.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke cracked his neck before returning to breakfast. Bare-ass naked in nothing but an apron like that pink-girl wanted he returned to finishing the eggs. Having only spent one night here he thought he had this place figured out already, but his own opinion would be that this place sucked.

Last night was really pathetic, fifteen minutes of pleasuring her, then two minutes of fucking and then she's done and goes to sleep... then again they spent the entire night doing everything else that she considered _romantic_, it was almost one in the morning by the time they got to the fucking.

Still it was pretty pathetic.

"_~Yawn~_ Mnnmorning Sasuke." She slurred a bit, a shy blush on her cheeks as she walked in with a tight pink T-shirt and a pair of sweats, Sasuke glanced toward her in acknowledgment. He had already taken his shower, he didn't reply to her greeting, something she didn't seem to notice.

She fiddled with her foot a bit before taking a seat at the kitchen table, leaning off to the side a bit as Sasuke turned away from her to bend down and get something out of the fridge. The humiliation that he felt feeling her eyes glued to his ass was painfully pissing him off, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ne Sasuke-kun what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, Bacon, toast." It was brief and on point, he didn't want to talk to her if he had the power to control it. She looked on the verge of having one of those bitchy whining moments teenage girls usually do, he just about finished the eggs.

"_Oo_kay."She said oddly in the uncomfortable atmosphere. She stood up with one of those glints in her eyes that signified that she was up to something, she stood behind him and grabbed ass making him give an uncomfortable grunt.

"Focus on the food." She ordered.

"Will I be eating as well?" He asked casually, he was a little chubby when he was eight, those teenage whores did a good job of starving him. Sakura blinked while her arm wandered under his apron.

"What? Yeah, of course." She sounded surprised he asked.

"Previous teenage girls didn't want to starve alone." He explained casually flipping over an egg in the skillet, Sakura frowned, "Were they blonde?"

She was good, most of them were, or pitch black. Wrapping her hand around his flesh her hand slowly slid outwards before sliding back, it wasn't that effective considering he was flaccid.

"No wait, lemme guess, They were over 18." She offered.

Ding ding.

"Pfft, adult girls and their stupid ass weight-watching." She vented a bit, Sasuke raised his brow, she was using her thumb to rub his tip circularly while at the same time continuing to jack him, that was new, a tent began to arise, and her speed began to pick up.

"Don't sweat in the pot." Sakura warned, Sasuke gave a ragged grunt before nodding.

The last time he had, Shini had his ass, that bitch was the one who was the kinkiest out of all of them. It had been the first time he had fucked on top of the roof with people passing by. No sweating in the pot meant more humiliation.

"Don't burn that one." Sakura added, taking her hand off his ass she pointed at an egg that looked near turning brown, nodding his head with a murmur of thanks he flipped it, her hand returned to his right cheek.

Her hand began to go faster, sweat began to build on his skin with the mix of the heat in the kitchen, all the lubrication it made caused her hand to slip a few times, when she did it caused a weird spark to light up throughout his body.

Almost like on the brink of rug-burn but in that pleasuring way and without any consequences like pain. His hand fumbled foolishly, Sakura blinked hearing metal clatter in quick beats.

"_Fuck._" He cursed his hand for not following commands, she kept thumbing his slit and it fucked him over.

She giggled watching as he picked up the eggs shakily with his spatula and dropped it on the plate that had bacon and toast, his knees shivered before suddenly that feeling came, she moaned as well when he arched his back.

Damn it he'd need to wash this damn apron now.

Sakura smugly grabbed her plate and walked away.

"Thanks for breakfast Sasuke-kun!" She chirped.

He glared at the skillet before him, damn her and her laws, if it weren't for that he'd have tied her up and thrown her in a room full of snakes leaving her to rot.

Sasuke glanced to his plate, then down to his apron.

He turned and opened his mouth, he was going to advise her to at least sanitize her hands, but seeing her lick her hands before eating a strip of bacon just gave him that feeling that she knew what she was doing.

Disgusting.

Taking off the apron he cleaned whatever was left on his thighs and put it in the hamper, grabbing his plate he sat in the seat across from her, her eyes following him like some sort of animal now that he was fully exposed.

He made death-threats within his thoughts, but all he did was sit down and grunt before attending to his food.

Sakura looked to the ceiling as if she was thinking about something, "Hey Sasuke-kun? What day is it?"

As a slave they were in charge of taking care of all that was their master, literally, that also meant reminding them that today was school. Fix breakfast, fuck, and then say 'Have a nice day' as she left for school. But there were ones that took you with them to school as well.

It was good that it was the end of the school year. The hell she need to know what today was anyway, looking up from his plate he replied.

"It's the 20th of June."

XxXxXxXx

"Already?" Hinata squeaked in surprise. Slipping on a light purple sweater on her Black T-shirt she turned to Naruto who was already dressed.

Hinata's eyes were wide, in a hurry she turned back to the mirror and dabbed some lip gloss on her lips. Making sure her black spandex pants were secure she returned to the mirror.

Naruto's eyebrow raised, standing in the doorway of her room with the clothes he was asked to get for her, his eyes traveled over her body. Her body bent over making her rear stick out, and with the spandex it had only encouraged to continue to look. Right now all that remained of the pile of clothes on his arm was a thin dark blue jacket, she hurried and grabbed it with a thank you and slid it on although deciding not to zip it up.

What was the sweater for anyway? All it did was make her breasts look smaller, it couldn't possibly be that comfortable, but then again the sweater was thin. First she put on her bra, he assumed because she didn't want him to watch, then he witnessed her put on her black shirt, covered with a sweater and a jacket, all a guy really wore was one thing over the chest, damn how much clothes did a girl need to put on?

It took a guy to get dressed in five minutes, for a girl it took up to twenty or thirty. Yet the guys are the ones being drooled over with their looks, why?

She didn't put on any make-up, all she wore was that lip-gloss.

She would squeak in embarrassment every now and then because of some little slip up, he had watched as her black t-shirt had been put on backwards and her spandex pants only halfway up displaying her black laced panties and bra while she eeped and struggled.

'_She's really clumsy.'_

When they had gotten home she told him that she would find a room for him to sleep in, so for that night he was obligated to sleep on the couch, he had asked why not within her bedroom but she blushed and stuttered for a moment.

She told him when she usually woke up.

-_"I still need to go buy something in the morning, don't worry Naruto-kun you can sleep in, don't let me trouble you." -  
_

He blinked when she had said that, her normal wake up time was eight, He was given a spare sleeping wear, her biggest T-shirt that was still a little tight, and light purple with a pair of tight black shorts. He had woken up at seven because it was his usual wake up time, so he wandered the house to Hinata's room. Only then did he find out why she didn't want him to sleep in her room.

A room littered with clothes, make-up, trash, and an occational bitten apple and a few dirty dishes.

_'__Heh. Kinda figured her for the clean type.'_ It would come sooner or later so he'd rather spend the time doing it now.

It wasn't the first time he cleaned a females room so he wasn't scared, bashful, embarrassed or any of that fickle shit, he smelled the clothes to determine whether they were dirty or clean and then put them away or put it in a empty basket he found, taking a whiff of used panties were never his thing, but it had to be done.

Just when he had been finishing up he came across an interesting object.

Opening a random drawer so he could put the pair of socks in it his eyebrows raised, a black dildo hidden within a sock. The black sock was shaped like it so naturally he felt the need to look inside it, immediately he dropped it finding out what it was.

_'Aw that's gross.'_

Wiping his hands on his pants he stared.

Damn was that small, that had to be at least six maybe six and a half inches, Looking down to his black shorts he looked back to the dildo.

_'Is that really all she can handle?'_

He was a eight and he seriously doubted if that would be a good thing or not, bit by bit he was discovering who she was.

She was one of those types that were perverted but were too damn embarrassed to show any part of it in public, a nice working woman in public, Naughty girl in her home. Closing the drawers he glanced to the peaceful sleeper on her bed sprawled out with covers halfway over her body, silky lavender pajamas and a night cap on her head with lavender flowers, only four buttons on her sleeping shirt were actually buttoned at the bottom, it opened up as it grew closer to her neck, her cleavage very much visible, and damn near close to just unleashing her whole mound, her breast looked like they were about to burst forth from that shirt, the shirt was scrunched up a bit to display a little belly ring, not one of those ring types but one of those jewel types the one that sparkled with a rainbow color.

Preparing her bath before-hand, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, before waking her up to make it look like he hadn't seen her.

Funny thing after she woke up, she wobbled to the bathroom before walking face-first into a wall.

"What's special about today?" He questioned seeing her grab her lavender purse quickly, a big blush on her face she mumbled '_stupid stupid'_ over and over for at least 30 seconds.

"I thought that tomorrow was the day." She scolded herself, Naruto stood still as she walked back and forth in the living room.

"So what's special about today?" he casually asked again, he was use to being ignored, this time she turned to him with an apologetic face.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. Today was the day my friend comes back from her trip, all of my friends were supposed to celebrate it at the mall but I thought it was tomorrow, I was planning on getting the present today, but I got mixed up and now I'm behind!" She looked on the verge of crying, Naruto sighed.

Stepping in her panicking path she froze, lifting her chin a bit he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Her eyes were wide while her body froze and her face heated up, standing there not knowing what to do. It was a slaves job to soothe their master anyway deemed necessary, if she was sexually frustrated, coax her into sex, if she was frightened, hold her, if she was in a fit, give a kiss.

These were the options he had narrowed it down to through experience, once when one of his masters was frightened he offered sex, that ended with a slap to his face, when she was sexually frustrated he offered to hold her, that was his ass.

He knew through experience what to do now, if she punished him then it'd be his own damn fault for not analyzing the situation correctly and taking the appropriate action to soothe her. Finally releasing her lips he nodded his head.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, we will find a way to do all this in time." She remained frozen in her position staring at him like he had grown something he shouldn't have, "Now, how much time do we have?"

"_It starts at six_." She whispered slowly.

He nodded his head, it was about nine right now, His clothes should be done in the dryer by now, breakfast was next, lunch at the mall, then look for the present, meet at the meeting point at six and have dinner, all of it fit.

Walking away he tried to figure out how much time he would have.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned, "Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Please call me Hinata."

"Hai."

XxXxXxXx

He never liked shopping, it was full of wasteful time.

"Would she like this?" He struggled to keep that annoyed tone out of it, luckily Hinata didn't seem to notice. She turned to look at the pair of heels he pointed to, said heels being worn by a manican being displayed behind a large glass. She bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No, Tayuya's.. she doesn't prefer such things." she finished oddly, Naruto frowned they started walking again. It's usually easier to pick up gifts if you knew more about the person, you'd know what she would hate and you'd at least get something she might like.

Speaking about knowing people, either people were really rude or they all knew who Hinata was. Walking by woman young, old, fat, skinny and the like it didn't matter they all seemed to glance at her and then turn up their nose when it turned to him, not that they knew him, most likely they just didn't like him because of how ungrateful he looked, frowning, lagging, hardly listening to what his owner was saying, yeah he was a stuck up bitch, he could understand the distasteful looks.

At least he wasn't wearing a leash. Looking over to a 13 year old girl with a leash around some loser's neck carrying at least three bags worth of groceries, you see it was shit like that that just made his day all right, he couldn't outwardly laugh, but at least that slave could see it in his eyes that his life was better than that little punk ass.

She gave a glance to him with a look of a small fraction of disappointment then glanced to Hinata, she didn't say anything but rather just glanced and was on her way.

He walked to catch up with Hinata.

"So who's this Tayuya?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Troublesome_." Shikamaru muttered, Temari pulled at his shirt her piercing glare staring right into his skull.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked poisonly, letting him go, Shikamaru remained calm, "Aren't we early?" He asked, Temari didn't seem in the mood for his... laziness.

"What makes you think we're early?"

Other than the fact that they were the only ones here, sure there were people in the food court but none of the ones that Temari conversed with, so technically speaking, yeah they were the only ones early to this so called celebration.

Temari's eyes flared silently before sitting back in her chair and crossed her arms, huffing as she did.

"_They're_ late." She defended herself.

He slowly laid his head on the table, no need to disagree with someone as stubborn as a donkey is perceived. Exactly four seconds of rest before a loud bang rumbled in his ear that was against the table, Temari slamming her fist down.

"Don't you dare go to sleep." Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at her, her eyes piercing his with the kind most guards did when ever he had supposedly "Acted Up"

"... Why?" He asked, stubbornly he laid his head back down to prove a point that she held no control over when he wanted to sleep, last night would not be accounted for, he was tired and that was the only reason he washed and folded the clothes... and cleaned her room... as well as the dishes.

Again that was only because he was tired and didn't want to argue. She seemed taken aback by the question and the way he had asked it, and just when it looked like she was about to blow her top.

She smirked.

Shikamaru felt his muscles tense.

His eyes wandered the place. There, a boy no older then 14 and a girl sitting down with an older woman. Shikamaru felt a headache form, slave, then master, then masters mother. The look in the boy's eyes bore anger, while he himself stayed silent and sitting.

He looked ready to blow.

Shikamaru closed his eyes.

He'd give it an hour.

"_Troublesome_."

XxXx

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?" She asked, holding up the box her eyes peered at it curiously with a blush. Naruto bowed slightly, "From the explanations you've told me about her, I'm positive that she will like it, trust me Hinata-sa-"

She looked at him.

"-Hinata. Don't worry, I'm positive that she will like it." He corrected.

Hinata looked at him before nodding, "Okay."

Naruto shrugged, "And if not, I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary." He finished, Hinata's eyes widened slightly in shock. She put her hand against his chest and looked at him.

"Naruto please don't say things like that." She replied, Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Even if she was nice, she'd be pretty stupid if she were to trust someone that she only knew for two days, someone who was also a slave. Not to mention she needed support on... the ones that matter, going to the woman at the desk she went over her questions.

"Hello, I'm looking for a gift for a girl that acts like-" And he zoned out, apparently the woman also agreed on what he chose, so with a reliable source of encouragement from someone of the same genitals she paid and they were out of the store. Naruto followed obediently, his ears perked for a moment.

Looking to the t.v perched in the corner on the wall near-by his eyes caught sight of the news. He stopped walking, a female reporting of course, sitting at a desk giving the world news about what was new on-

"-Rebellions. A woman in her 30's claims that she was brutally raped by the group of rebellious slaves that have turned on their owners, killed them, and went to the shadows for refuge. In the early morning yesterday the victim had been found in an alley surrounded by a pool of blood. Today she had explained to the head of the police department about where they lived, from what she claims, was where she was taken and tortured and raped before being dumped in the alley to be left for dead.

She says that many of the rogue slaves place of refuge is in an abandoned building on East 4th St. The building was raided by a swat team and found over fifty males. Also in the building female corpses were found, along with stolen goods such as food, bats, knives, and other weapons. Each of them are charged with the breaking of Konan's law, possession of a deadly weapon, rape, and murder and are scheduled for execution a week from now.

Let it be known for all traitors that may be watching this broadcast, turn yourself in and you may-"

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, she was looking at the t.v when she said it, Naruto turned to look at her, her eyes looked scared and she held her free hand to her chest before turning to Naruto, "Come on let's go... the news is too sad." She sounded like she herself was miserable.

Naruto raised his eyebrows slightly, partially from not believing her, he didn't say it, but he didn't say he believed her either.

"Let's go then Hinata." He replied.

With that they continued walking, Naruto turned to look back at the T.v. A smirk suddenly slapped onto his face.

They were all going to die, "Fools." He muttered before walking to catch up with Hinata, "Now where was this place again?" he looked sheepish to have asked.

Hinata smiled "We're supposed to meet in the food court."

"How many people are gonna be there?" He asked, Hinata paused for a moment before counting off on her fingers.

"Well, there's Tayuya of course, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and me for the girls." She counted, she turned to Naruto.

"Along with the slave." He added without any need to think "Hm. Someone's missing." Hinata thought more to herself than actually replying, Naruto gave no indication of caring.

XxXx

_Fzoo!_

Tenten blew the partyblower.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!" They congratulated. Ino made an extra effort to rub it in Tayuya's face, to just smother her with the fact that they were going to have fun and congratulate her, something all the girlfriends knew Tayuya hated.

Tayuya sat there with a frown on her face.

"Congratulations on your 17th birthday _Tayuya_." Ino emphasized before pulling out a small party hat from her purse she put it on her head mainly just for kicks, although oddly Tayuya wasn't trying to kill her with hatred alone through her glare, heck she didn't even seem all that angry, sorta just disappointed.

"_So_, what do you think?" Sakura asked sitting on Sasuke's lap.

Everything got silent.

"What do I think." Tayuya said calmly, reaching to the top of her head she took off the hat and crushed it.

Raising her legs and with a bang rested her feet on the table crossing one over the other, "I'd figure since this is my _17th_birthday I wouldn't see any of these crappy party... shit." She said looking at the hat in her hand.

"Where the _fuck_ is the beer?" She asked.

"Aw does Tayuya think she's a big girl?" Ino asked, and before Tayuya could reply she stood up, "Good cause all this cheesy bullshit is kinda annoying."

"_Mm-Yeah-Hm._" Were the reply's of others.

"There's no damn cake either."

"Weren't you just bitching about the dumb little kid stuff?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes she stood up.

"Let's go, what better way to celebrate then-"

"An orgy?" Tenten asked looking to Neji and Lee sitting beside her, Neji merely brushed it off, but Lee shifted nervously. Naruto frowned, he guessed they were partially right with the orgy being a possibility, a bisexual.

Naruto shivered, heh Neji and Lee were in a hell of their own.

"Tenten-chan." Lee said unsurely, Neji huffed turning his head away.

"Hey Teme, guess what I got her." Naruto elbowed Sasuke, his eyesbrows furrowed in annoyance, "Why should I care?"

"I just noticed Kiba's the bitch's pic." Pointing his thumb to Kiba and with a whisper Sasuke smirked as well.

Naruto holding down his snickers.

Sakura appeared disgusted, "No. The surprise isn't right till six so we got a few hours to burn. Let's go order some food, this is a food court after all."

"What happens at six?" Hinata asked suspiciously, the last time they had a surprise...

"You'll have to wait and see." Ino interrupted crossing her arms not wanting to spoil the surprise, Tayuya lolled her head back in her chair.

"_Shit_. Can't we just go to a bar and get wasted."

Sasuke was slowly starting to gain interest in this girl, she wasn't like the usual preppy girls that he'd seen. It wasn't everyday you see a girl that hated all the girly bullshit, no this Tayuya girl was different, a kind of different he knew wouldn't annoy him.

"I like it." Sasuke muttered, Sakura covered his mouth with her hand.

"No, you don't, beers bad." She replied childishly, "Stand up." She ordered and when he did she jumped into his arms, like a reflex he caught her, holding her bridal-style.

"Not since last time." Hinata muttered.

"No cause we wouldn't be able to drive." Temari explained, despite how vicious Tayuya could be, Temari was still older and thus didn't fear her, so she shook off the glare as she grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Bitch."

"Shrimp." Not even a curse word and yet it got a reaction out of the girl, Shikamaru frowned even more. That just showed how much his life sucked over all the others, they all stood up.

"So you don't really like celebrations much?" Kiba asked calmly, Tayuya gave a glare his way.

"I just thought-"

"You're just the dog, you're not supposed to be thinking." She interrupted.

"Well, whether you like it or not, we're going to have fun." Temari butted in, her arm wrapped around Shikamaru's neck.

"Right Shikameru."

"Shikamaru." He sighed, she still hadn't got his name right.

Watching the exchange between them he continued walking.

"That sounds like a forceful point." Sai added his input, from the looks of things they were forcing her to do what they wanted, Ino glanced at him, "Oh Sai, you should really just don't."

Sai looked to Tayuya grudgingly following.

"But she doesn't look at all willing to-"

"Sai, when I said you should, I wasn't making a suggestion. You see whenever I say something that sounds like I'm suggesting something, I'm actually ordering you, which means to do it. Understand."

She asked hugging his arm.

"I... Understand." He said carefully.

"Well, make sure you do."

"If I may Ino-Sama-"

"You may."

"-What are we doing tonight?"

"I told you it's a surprise." Ino replied.

With that they walked to where the food was that they favored. Neji refused his serving, Sasuke as well.

You hardly ever see a slave refuse a food offering, the only time Naruto saw was if the slave was fat and their master was rich, turning their slave into one of those obese useless housebroke males. That or their master feed them earlier, and since he didn't see a gut building on Sasuke he'd guess, added with Sakura's attitude, that he had a large breakfast.

Naruto turned to the sign with a bowl full of ramen on the menu, his legs followed his command, and with Hinata's permission and needed money, he was off.

A majority of them were laughing.

"'Kay, ya know what, I'm out of this conversation." Tenten gave up giggling and sitting back in her chair.

"I'm serious! He died right on the spot." Ino replied.

"Oh my." Hinata gasped.

"With his pants down?" Sakura asked with an expression that proved she didn't believe her.

"Bullshit. So you're saying he died from having too much sex? Who the hell is going to believe that?" Temari asked, then she paused.

Then she glared at Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked back in mild confusion.

"Unless he doesn't have the energy." She concluded ominously, Shikamaru stared at her.

"What?"

"It can happen." Kiba said, Naruto choked on his ramen before forcing it down, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Don't be stupid. Use your damn brain idiot how the hell do you die from fucking unless you're a fucking asthmatic." Tayuya seemed to like making Kiba look like a dumbass. Surprisingly she was right, but then again which was more surprising, an incestuous dog loving uneducated slave? Or a foul-mouthed bitchy female, honestly Naruto didn't know. Although either way you looked at it, Tayuya was right, you couldn't die from fucking unless you had organ problems or were just old.

Naruto smirked, anyone could see the anger rising in his face, Tayuya must've been giving him shit like there was no tomorrow ever since they met.

'_Poor Kiba._' Lee thought watching the unrelenting cruelty rain down on him.

"Extremely unlucky, perhaps fate wants to make his life horrible." Neji muttered. Naruto groaned on the inside, not again with his fate bullshit.

"You said not to think earlier, wouldn't that go under using brains?" Kiba tilted his head with intent to kill.

Naruto's attention returned to Kiba and Tayuya, so Kiba seemed to be a little too irritated with Tayuya, Naruto smirked, this was going to be good.

Tayuya glanced to him.

"Trying to be a smartass, bitch?" She asked.

"Arf."

"Listen shitkicker, you are one dick hair from being sent to doggy hell." She leaned forward with a intimidating smirk that promised pain, "And after that dick hair its down to ripping off that pretty little ring beneath your sweaty ballsack, and see what kind of sounds can come from that cute little virgin mouth of yours." She spoke in a very calm tone.

Kiba's smartassness just seemed to melt off of him, he didn't want to know why she called his mouth a virgin either.

Sasuke could practically see his imaginary tail going between his legs, Sakura spit up her tea, Naruto was leaned forward with his mouth open and a shit-eating smile at the sheer entertainment.

"Ring?" Sakura asked.

"Ballsack?" Temari leaned forward.

"And I'm back." Tenten put down her food, giddiness with a smile on her face.

Hinata shrunk from the language. It seemed things were starting to get a little hectic.

She looked down at the bowl of food.

"This rice is very delicious isn't it?" She tried to divert, Tayuya continued to pierce Kiba's soul.

"Shut up Hinata."

"Okay." She sunk back down.

"But-" She began but stopped when Tayuya turned to her with a look that wasn't friendly, Hinata looked away nervously, "I'll be quiet."

"Good."

...

"You could be nicer."

"Damn it Hinata!" Tayuya growled, she looked like she was about to go on a rant.

"-No!" He yelled food flew to the ground and the sound of glass breaking rang through the place.

"Right on time." Shikamaru muttered taking another bite of his fish. He just knew that was going to happen. He glanced to the large clock on the wall.

Naruto looked away from Tayuya and turned to the disturbance, a 14 year old boy standing up with fire in his eyes, a girl crying on the floor with a bleeding arm and the mother of the group stood up with anger.

Kiba chuckled, "He's dead."

Sasuke glanced to the two police officer's coming down the hall.

"Fool." Neji muttered watching with mild amusement as the boy had finally lost it.

The woman looked like she was going to redecorate his face.

"Why you insolent little boy!"

"Fuck you! I'd rather be locked up than to have to spend another minute with you two! I'm sick of this!"

The woman bent down and picked up a remote off the floor, pointing it at him she clicked the button. His collar beeped and he tried to grab it away from her.

Then a buzzing sound came from his collar, he grabbed his throat. His collar tightening around his neck and the skin at his throat began to turn red burning off the skin and blood came running down his neck, he coughed up blood.

Kiba put a hand to his mouth to prevent snickering. Obviously he had experience with that before.

"Hn dumbass." Sasuke muttered resting his head on his hand that was held up by his elbow on the table.

Hinata covered her mouth in shock as the boy couldn't even muster a sound. Sakura and Ino watching with a disturbed look on their face.

The law enforcements came up behind him and put his hands behind his back, grabbing his hair in the back of his head she slammed his head against the table. With that the woman with the remote pressed the button and his collar beeped before stopping.

Those women carried this out without even batting an eyelash, Naruto was pretty sure one of them was smiling. His body went limp but the boy was still completely conscious. Naruto shrugged, ah well.

The law enforcer put the boys hands behind his back, then took out two metallic rings and put it on each wrist, it buzzed for a moment before a blue light went from one ring to the other, handcuffs.

And with that they took him out, throwing him over her shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, kids these days didn't know the consequences of their actions.

"Damn, talk about no mercy." Temari muttered.

Sai merely drank his tea, it was better not to talk about a subject that would only bring discomfort, he knew from experience that what just happened was actually them being as nice as possible when subduing someone, mainly him when he said things that he thought were compliments to them.

XxXx

"Well, I think it's about time." Ino said looking at her watch. Sai tilted his head in confusion, hours of shopping and the talking between females about things that he hardly thought mattered.

They had eaten about four hours ago, truthfully he was still hungry, but after eating they had spent the rest of that time by doing things he found to be uninteresting, then he and Ino went shopping for things dragging him along, they had each separated to do their own thing, before meeting back here, and not surprisingly, the girls talked some more.

Ino stood up and pointed to him.

"Hey Sai-kun, you mind getting something for me?" She cooed, using her hand to carress his hair making sure to look into his eyes, Sai stared at her, was he being given a choice? He couldn't tell, females always confused them, if he was indeed being given a choice he was going to say no... but he couldn't be sure.

_-"When it sounds like I'm suggesting something I'm actually ordering you."-_

Sai continued to stare at her.

"I... do not mind." He replied slowly.

Ino smiled, pecking him on his lips before standing up. Throwing a small bag and a pair of keys at him he fumbled with it as they fell into his lap, looking up to her in confusion he waited for her to explain.

She pulled out a small remote out of her purse and held onto the button, the remote beeped before she said.

"Buy beer, a lot of it. Take my jeep, down in Tanzaku there's a store just for that, after that bring it back to my house understood?" Her eyes were stern meaning she was serious, she let go of the button and it beeped again. Naruto watched in mild curiosity as Sai nodded uncomfortably, why did he have to travel far downtown that'd take an hour or two when there was an alcohol store on 24th for 15 minutes? She then pointed the remote at him, clicking the button his silver collar lighted up and beeped before quieting, his collar made a zipping sound before it ceased.

Naruto frowned, fuck did he hate these collars.

These collars weren't just for show, with a click of a button they'd be in an ass full of pain.

If Sai did anything that did not consist of her orders he'd be shocked, not a crippling one but no sane person would sure as hell do anything to cause it. It'd continue to shock the person for 30 seconds every two minutes, if he tried to run, if he didn't listen, didn't do what she asked, or broke a law then his ass would be burned to crisp.

Now if she hadn't given an order and just pressed the button he'd immediately get shocked like that dumbass kid a while ago. By holding down the button it would go into a recording where the owner would issue an order, then after the recording she'd point it at the slaves collar, then the collar would recieve the recording so that anything out of action would make it set off.

Like say he said he wasn't going to do it, or he headed the opposite direction of the store.

As soon as you are put into a slave dorm, they slap a collar on you, then have a small remote that corresponds with the collar, then it'd be kept away until an owner came by. How were their fugitives living in an alley when their life could end with a press of a button?

Because dumb bitches would get too attached to their slaves so they'd be able to swipe it, that or another female disabled the collar, how he didn't know. But there were some females, like one out of ten, that believed slavery of man was wrong, before being executed for helping the release of a slave of course.

Ino turned to all the others and pointed at the rest of the males, "Each one of you go are going to do something as well."

"Temari, have him go get some food."

Temari frowned.

"What for?" Ino looked back at her, "I told you it's a surprise, me and Sakura took time planning it." She explained, "Now go have him get food... and some snacks, also drinks. But we're going to have dinner too so get some food for that, make sure it's something good." Ino explained, Temari raised her eyebrows as Shikamaru groaned.

Lazily she recorded the task on the remote, Shikamaru frowned hearing his collar flash and beep. Temari pushed her car keys into Shikamaru's chest.

Tenten sat up, like an idea was coming to her, "Ooh, I got it."

Taking out her remote she gave her order, Lee and Neji listened to their collars beep, Hinata blushed at what Tenten asked them to buy. Then she pulled out her car keys and handed them to Lee.

Sakura frowned and cuddled closer to Sasuke, "I don't wanna let him go." She whined.

"Too late for that... you know what's going on tonight, or do you just want to cancel it?" Ino asked smirking as she left it up to Sakura.

She glared at Ino.

"Mn, fine." Sakura grumbled, taking the remote out of her purse she looked to Ino.

"You and that blonde," she pointed to Naruto, Hinata blinked looking to Ino, "Are going to go out-"

Sakura mumbled something incoherent before saying the order into the remote, and with that Sasuke grunted uncomfortably hearing his collar beep.

Hinata seemed even more reluctant than Sakura, but did the same, Naruto tightened his fist as his collar tightened slightly.

Ino then looked over to Tayuya, "Hey... Tayuya, would you like to have Kiba accompany Sai to get some _beer_?" Ino asked in an extremely nice tone, almost as if trying to seduce her.

Tayuya stared at her, then turned to Kiba.

Then she turned back to Ino.

Then back to Kiba.

She took the remote out of her back pocket.

"Buy beer." She ordered pressing the button Kiba grunted feeling his collar come to life and tingle his throat. Simultaneously they all stood up, Sakura growling death threats for getting off Sasuke's lap.

Ino looked at the guy's, "All of you meet at my house after you get the stuff, it's by the flower shop, Kiba and Sai knows where it is."

"I'm riding with Sakura. Let's all go see a movie!" Ino called out, reluctantly they left. Kami knew that there was worse things that happened to slaves when out of the supervision of there masters.

"Damn is this troublesome." Shikamaru put a hand to his head to settle his headache, Lee shook his head.

"Complaining will solve nothing, we should hurry up and buy what they asked for." He reasoned.

Neji turned up his head, "We shouldn't waste our time doing something so meaningless." Suddenly his collar began beeping, widening his eyes he said, "Er hold o-" Without warning his collar heated up and exerted the shock, Neji gripped his throat. Falling to his knees he lacked the ability to even yell out in pain.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced before continuing to walk.

"Dumbass." Sasuke muttered leaving him behind to be shocked, Lee stayed behind to help him up.

Kiba snickered, "He deserved it."

Naruto didn't spare another glance, he guessed the reason why Neji kept being returned from his owners was because of his pride. Kiba proceeded to tell them where the blond hirl's house was as they walked out of the building Naruto and Sasuke turned and separted from the others, heading for Hinata's car.

Shikamaru walked into the parking lot, lazily taking out the keys he pressed a button, suddenly a grey charger rang, Shikamaru gave a curse before walking over to do his task.

Sai fumbled with the keys before pressing the homing button, a dark green jeep gave a honk with it's headlights lighting up before settling down. Sai rubbed the back of his head.

Getting into the jeep Sai started it before waiting for Kiba to get in the seat beside him. Sai sat there looking at the steering wheel, Kiba quickly losing his patience, "Are we going?"

Sai looked to Kiba, "Do you know where the Alcohol store is?"

"What the hell? It's in Tanzaku didn't you hear? Down the freeway Ya know!" Kiba replied Sai nodded, "Ah, right, freeway." He repeated before starting the car, although he didn't do anything else.

"Sai what the hell man?" Kiba asked irritably, it was bad enough that he was doing a task with whom he hated, but now he was stalling while he did, damn it this was pissing him off.

Sai turned to him with a smile before turning off the car.

"Kiba my friend, I don't suppose you know how to drive?" He asked with a smile holding up the keys, Kiba stared at him, "If you didn't know how to drive why'd the hell did you get in the driver's seat!" He growled.

"I didn't think you could drive." He replied.

"The hell make you think that?"

"Because all you can do is fuck your sister." He replied.

Kiba stared at him, "... Get the fuck out." he order swiping the keys out of his hand.


End file.
